bitstripsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncategorized props and furniture
Non-catagorized props are props that can only be found by searching their name or a tag they are linked with. The oldest have been around since the prop update in late September, 2011. It is currently how any new props are released to the site, making it difficult to find if you do not know what they are called. However, there is a way to find all the hidden and new props. You only need to ask. September-October 2011 B *Basic_ladder *Bee *Butterfly *Butterfly_monarch C *C *Double_bed 1 G *Go_kart H *Hot_tub *House_03* K *Keys M *Mp3_player O *Old_keys P *Pool_chair *Pool_floatchair *Pool_lifeguard_chair *Printer *Prism_rectangular *Prism_triangular *Pyramid R *Rice_cooker S *Single_bed *Single_bed_extra *Solar_panel *Step_ladder *Stretcher *Sushi *Swimming_pool T *Tablet *Tornado *Traffic_lights *Tricycle W *Wind_turbine July 2012 B *Backpack1 *Backpack2 *Barbers_chair *Boombox *Briefcase1 *Bush02 C *Cabin *Castle *Chair_salon *Clutch *Cornerstore_shelf_1 *Cornerstore_shelf_2 *Couch2 D *Dentist_chair *Dentist_counter *Doctor_bench *Doctor_scale *Doctor_shelf *Donut *Donut_chair E *Electric_scooter_chair F *FB_border G *Gymbag L *Lunchbox M *Moon_crater *Mountains N *Native_hut O *Overnightbag P *Paperbag1a *Paperbag2a *Patio_table *Planet_earth *Profile_bg *Purse2 *Pyramids_egypt R *Rocket S *Scene_ground *Scene_sky *Shop_front 1-8 *Smoke *Space_shuttle *Spacestation *Stool T *Throne *Tote1 *Twinkle W *Wagon *Wall_angle *Wall_short *Wheelbarrow Y *Yell_border Z *Zoom_border October-December 2012 A *Art_brush B *Ballot_box *Blinds_3d *Bow *Bowl_cransauce *Bowl_gravy *Bowl_mashed C *Chair_dinner1 *Chair_dinner2 *Chair_dinner3 *Chair_library *Coffee_table2 *Coffin_newhorz *Coffin_newvert *Coffin_oldhorz *Coffin_oldvert *Coffin_table *Computer_monitor *Curtains D *Desk_office *Dj_crate *Dj_decks F *Flag_big *Flower_vase G *Gift_sack *Grave_stones *Greeting_card H *Haunted_house_b *Haunteb_house_f *Haunted_house_pl L *Laptop_2 *Liquid2 N *Newspaper O *Office_chair *Office_chair2 P *Paint_brush2 *Paint_palette *Paint_tubes *Picket_sign *Picnic_blanket *Pie *Plastic_santa *Plastic_reindeer *Plated_dinner *Podium2 *Poppy R *Roast_ham *Rooftop_chimney *Rope_rail S *Santa_silhoutte *Santa_sleigh *Serving_dish *Snow_shovel *Soccer_goal *Splash *Staff T *Thermometer V *Vinyl_record *Volleyball_net *Vote_button W *Wallet1 *Witch_broom X *Xmas_banner *Xmas_cracker February/March 2013 B *Badminton_racket *Baking_tray *Baseball_base *Beach_towel *Billy_club *Book2 *Bottle2 *Bowl_stuffing *Boxed_candies C *Candy *Canoe *Car_siren *Chest1 *Chest2 *Chili_pepper *Cricket_ball *Cricket_bat *Cupcakes *Cupids_wings D *Diamond_ring *Discus E *Empty_bouquet F *Fishing_net *Fishing_rod *Flashlight *Flower_bouquet (1-3) *Foam_hand *Folded_clothes *Folded_towels G *Gold_ring *Golf_caddy *Golf_clubs *Golf_flag *Golf_hole H *Hacky_sack *Heart_anatomical *Heart_arrowed *Heart_balloon *Heartbow_arrow *Hearts_chocolates *Hotdog_stand I *Ironing_board J *Javelin K *Kettle *Kiss_mark L *Lightning_bolt M *Maraca *Mini_putt P *Paddle *Paper_cup *Pinata *Pinata_stick *Pingpong_ball *Pingpong_paddle *Pingpong_table *Pitchers_mound *Pool_cue *Punch_bowl *Punch_cups *Punch_ladle R *Remote_control *Ring_box S *Scene_water *Sepak_ball *Shot_put *Shower_curtain *Shuttlecock *Sleeping_bag *Soccer_flag *Spit *Sportsfan_flag *Swan_boat T *Table_long *Taco *Teddy_bear (Valentine's day) *Tent *Tissue_box W *Wicket August 2013 A *Acupuncture_needle *Apple2 *Arrow B *Baby_bottle *Baby_bundle *Baguette *Bananas *Barrel *Barrel2 *Bear_mace *Beehive *Bee_large *Billy_club2 *Birds_nest *Blender2 *Blob *Board_game *Boulder *Box *Box_negative *Broken_glass *Broken_line *Broken_window *Broken_window2 *Bucket *Bull_skull C *Cape_action *Car *Cardboard_sign *Cassette_tape *CD *Cereal_box *Chair_strapped *Chandelier *Chinese_takeout *Chips_bag *Chisel *Cigar *Cigarette *Cigarette_pack *Convertible *Construction_stuff *Cookingpot_big *Couch3 *Couch_bloody *Craps (game) D *Dart_board *Dart_board2 *Dart_pin *Dead_plant *Defibrillator *Dice *Diving_board *Dog_bowl *Dynamite E *Effects1 *Electric *Explosion2 F *Fancy_cocktail *Film_segment *Floppy_disk *Fruit_garnish G *Gavel *Giant_cheque *Giant_spoon *Giant_vice *Glass_shard *Gun_fire H *Hand_drill *Hammock *Handgun *Highjump *Highrise *Hole *Home2chair1 *Home2chair2 *Home2chair3 *Home2ent1 *Home2ent2 *Home2ent3 *Home2kitchen1 *Home2kitchen2 *Home2kitchen3 I *Icecream_tub *Icecube *Iron *IV J *Jacket_floor *Jackhammer *Javelin2 L *Logo_bitlife *Lollipop *Log *Longjump *Lowrise M *Magic_carpet *Mallet *Manhole *Martini *Medical_implements *Megaphone *Melon *Melon_stand *Minifridge *Money_cu *Moonshine *Moving_dolly *Mushroom_cloud O *Olympic_podium *Oval_mirror P *Pacman_shape *Phonecord_divide *Pizza_box *Pizza_dough *Pizza_topview *Playing_cards *Poker_chips *Poker_table *Polevault *Pole_vault *Polygraph *Poop *Poptart_nyan *Power_pole *Pricetag *Proprietary_cables *Punchbowl_liquid R *Recycle_bin *Rope S *Sausage *Scene_grass *Seagull *Shackles *Shoe_chewedup *Shot_glass *Slurpy *Slurpy2 *Spatula_large *Sqeegee *Stats_card *Strawberry *Street_lamps *Sword_broad *Sunglasses *Surf_board *Swimsuit_floating T *Takeout_box *Takeout_box1 *Taser *Taxi_stuff2 (first won't load) *Teabag *TNT_detonator *Toilet2 *Toolbox *Toy_box *Tumbleweed *Twig U *UFO *Urn *Usb_key V *VHS_tape *Vomit_worm *Voodoo_pin W *Watering_can *Wave_surf *Well_wishing *Whip *Window_2 *Window_3 *Window_4 *Window_5 *Window_6 *Worm September-December 2013 B *Bowl2 C *Cooler D *Detergent *Dock G *Garage_iso *Ghost_sheet H *Hanger *House_iso1 *House_iso2 *House_iso3 *House_iso4 *House_iso5 *House_iso6 I *Industrial N *Noodles_loose P *Peanut *Popcorn S *Scroll_flat *Scrub_brush *Sewing_machine *Stats_overlay T *Telescope *Thought_bubble *Tooth_loose V *Vuvuzela Why are these props hidden? One of the things about hidden props is they're harder to find. Why hide them? Here is some theories: #The devs couldn't find good places for them. #They wanted to hide them. Most of the props above could fit into a category of props. (The prisms, pyramid, cylinder and cube coud be in their own, same with the hot tub, pool and the pool related props.) Notes *The pool and tornado are some of the largest props, and the bee is one of the smallest. *The wheelchair prop was hidden once, but was put into the category "vehicles". The same goes for batteries, clock radio, smart meter and many others. *Among the hidden props is the ladder prop, something the Bitstrips community had (jokingly) demanded for a long time and expected never to get. *There is a line missing on one of the space station's panels. *There is a currently unaccesable item, "taxi_stuff", that is possibly a future prop. *During the duration of hidden props,the fire, cloud and liquid effects, along with the sun and stick prop's looks were improved. Category:Props Category:Updates